forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarkoth
Category: Fanon Planets Sarkoth is a planet located on the border of Hiit Space in the Corporate Sector. The planet is a terrestrial world and is the only habitable world in its system. Sirius used this planet as his Darkness base after losing Bogden. Terrain and Climate Sarkoth has a molten metal core underneath and is mostly a planet of tropical forest islands with a very small landmass of only .65%. It's average rain season is very long, and it can rain up to 2 straight months on the planet, but during this time it is very humid. The tide is also very rough during this time, making assaults almost impossible during monsoon season seeing as how only three of the islands are suitable for landing, and the rest too small to land even a commercial sized craft. Inhabitants Aside from Sirius and his Bando Gora cultists, no general populace currently resides on Sarkoth. Mostly because it has far less landmass then most worlds and therefore less vegetation to support inhabitants. However, there are many things beneath the sea that have yet to be cataloged, and many of the rock formations found on the sea floor seem to not be rock at all. Indicating that possibly there was once a civilization here.. Cities There are not many cities on Sarkoth, primarily because of it's terrain. However, there are three very large islands that have very large forts upon them. The Fortress of Storms The Fortress of Storms is Sirius' primary dwelling and houses the largest fortification on the planet. The fortress has four turbolaser tower turrets around the perimeter of the island, all hidden by foliage. And 6 Bando Gora Chapels that act as barracks for the cultists, these chapels are scattered all over the island, with two being close to the northeast turbolaser and the other four being scattered randomly. The island gets the name from the many storms that arise during monsoon season, and during the rain season as well. Sirius' own fortress is in the middle of the island, it is a spiral tower that stretches upwards for many miles, at the top there is a turbo laser as well, that is manned by Sirius himself or his replacement, furthering the island's strength should the base ever fall under attack from the sky. The Fortress of Waves This fortress gets it's name from very large tidal currents that often form around the island. The island itself however, goes from short to high as it goes left, making the lower part of the island become submerged in water during high tide. The cult has also fortified this island with two turbolaser batteries on the top side, along with one chapel that houses a good squad of cultists. Due to it's traits, this island is the smallest of the three able to serve as a landing zone for transports, furthermore, this island is not used for anything other then a fortification. The Fortress of Blasphemy The Fortress of Steel is possibly the most important island on the planet to the cult, aside from the Fortress of Storms. The Fortress of Blasphemy houses over 8 different chapels and furthermore serves as a training ground for the Cultists troops. Due to being the largest island of all, it also houses a huge, "Ziggurat" that is the center of worship for all cultists. This island is slightly more defended with 6 turbolaser towers all around the perimeter of the island, and four ground-to-air ship missile launchers in the camp. During Monsoon season, this island is the least affected which makes it a perfect area to house, train, and brainwash new recruits to the Bando Gora.